Ranger Meets Sentai
by Animaman
Summary: The battle for Earth's right to exist involves more then one team of heroes, but a world of them. One veteran Power Ranger known as the Pirate King will give the Gokaigers a new perspective on what the Greatest Treasure in the Universe really is. OC Power Ranger.
1. Unexpected Help

RANGER MEETS SENTAI

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Ranger or Super Sentai, or else Super Megaforce would be Power Rangers Pirates and be more original then it is now, and Basco wouldn't have been so extremely powerful to where it was more like luck that Marvelous was able to defeat him.

This is something that I wanted to write after seeing that one episode of Dino Thunder where they watch an episode of Abaranger. When I first seen it, I thought Japan was doing their own version of Power Rangers and it wasn't until a few years later when I found out that it was the other way around, and right now I feel like Power Rangers is rolling downhill considering how Super Megaforce is being done.

And by the way, this would be somewhat a sequel to my fic, "The Other Ranger," but it would be completely different from Super Megaforce to where it would be called Power Rangers Pirates to make more sense and more original then Super Megaforce.

Anyway, for a brief description, my character has left the team around the time Zeo starts, graduating around the time, still with his powers until around the end of Megaforce (That name I think I'll change too). During Zeo and Turbo, he goes through a little personal journey, which includes learning a few things from both ninja academies and Pai Zhuq (His animal spirit is the western dragon). During Space, he builds his own underground command center, the Ranger Cave, which would be more similar to the batcave then it would with the one on Operation Overdrive and the opposite of the one used on Super Megaforce. During Lost Galaxy, he starts putting in to effect of making the Power Rangers a united front, to where in times where the newest team of rangers won't be enough, any nearby members of older teams will help out when needed, and every last ranger would be called when something more global requires every last man, woman and whatever to help defend the earth.

The Ranger Cave serves as a focal point, where it connects with other command centers, or ships and planets, depending on the location, and he visits each new team to introduce himself, some intros start with a little fight and united the new guys with the old guys. Like on Gokaiger, the powers were sent away, and unlike AkaRed, the ship and the powers were built as a unity of Earth and the other ranger worlds, without any interference from the world leaders, and the keys are kept with the Pirate Rangers. He also keeps in contact with Super Sentai teams, to check out the newest team and catch up with the old ones, especially the ones he earned respect from who started before MMPR did. As for everything else in the story, chances are it's something to add to the surprise value or I just thought up on the spot.

 _Tokyo-Town Square_

It was just another regular day in Tokyo, which sometimes includes a battle between a Super Sentai and the henchmen of who they are battling, sometimes a monster included. Today, it was Gokaiger vs a horde of Gormin, with a small group of Sugormin included in the mix. Unfortunately for them, like most days, wither its treasure hunting, grabbing a bit to eat or hanging out, even on the GokaiGalleon, trouble either finds them or they by some chance find trouble along the way that requires them to save the city from destruction.

"Man, can't we go out to eat without getting jumped?" Gai said, while doing a weed whacker impression with his spear, "Was it like this when you were flying through space?"

"Mostly, although we had to take extra precaution to avoid meteors along with Zangyack." Doc said, while giving everybody a good reason to not take him seriously, "Although we were also trying to get used to becoming Gokaigers and our sempai, so we had our hands full."

"And having to deal with Marvelous whenever he gets a craving for something." Joe said, slicing down Gormin with a pair of sabers.

"Yes, one would say that life on the Galleon would be far from ordinary." Ahim said, using her guns as clubs before firing at a pair of Sugomin, "And I do not believe that any of us would change it for the entire universe."

"Although it doesn't help that Navi just so happened to gain a new clue just before we had to leave?" Luca asked, while fighting with combined sabers. Sad thing about Navi's predictions of Super Sentai powers is that it tends to require a blow to the head, even if Navi's head happens to collide with somebody else's. This time, it had a bit of a domino effect considering that it hit Doc in the back of the head, hard enough to knock him, along with everybody else that was either in front, or beside him, to tumble down as well, which resulted in Luca smacking him on the head in return.

"And what was it the bird said?" Marvelous said, using the nickname the mechanical parrot hates so much, "A something across the sea is to what?"

"A Ranger of Gold from across the Ocean will show you something more." Doc said, quoting Navi, "Although I didn't know there are more sentai teams in the world."

"Gai-san, would you by any chance know what the clue might be?" Ahim asked the resident Super Sentai fan boy/encyclopedia.

"The only group that comes to mind are called Power Rangers, but I would have to show them to you considering we're a little busy right now." Gai answered, using the GokaiSpear to block a couple of attacks.

Behind a nearby corner, out of everybody's sight, a pair of gold boots, with a bronze ring near the top, with a pair of black pants rising out from them.

Watching the whole thing is what looked like Goldar, except for an orange body in a silver armor, minus the wings, built more for speed attacks, called SilvSpeed. Seeing how the troops he was told to bring with him were being brought down, even without the pesky space pirates changing into their other forms, he called in for a few extra batches, not wanting to go through what his fellow Action Commanders went through, which always ended in defeat. When he seen the backup arriving, SilvSpeed charged in, nothing more than a silver streak, catching the Gokaigers off-guard by knocking them flat on their backs, giving the grunts a chance to do more damage. "Well, you meddling pirates are going to be interfering with our plans for the final time." The monkey said, "Just die already."

This was when the boots moved, a white light flashed, showing the color went from gold to white, with a gold line along the top, and what looked like a upside down, black tree that stops halfway down.

Before anybody can make a move, a white blur was seen, nothing happening, until when the blur stopped, the Gormin and Sugomin holding the Gokaigers went down, sparks flying which led to a bunch of explosions. When everybody recovered, the space pirates were in for a shocked when they've seen "Abarekiller?" from the outside. (White DT Ranger.)

"But how can that be?" Luca asked, "Did somebody steal the key?"

"No, we still have it." Gai said, showing every said key.

SilvSpeed was the first to recover completely. "Destroy him." He yelled out, the rest of the forces charging towards him. This proved to be a bad idea considering how nobody knows the capabilities of the new guys.

Being surrounded on all sides, the Ranger changed into DekaMaster (SPD Shadow Ranger). He knocked one down with the butt of the sword and started swinging, taking them left and right, even throwing out a kick or punch or two along the way. Seeing another batch of henchmen, once again, the guy transformed into something that even Gai has never seen. He looked like Super GekiBlue (Jungle Master Blue JF Ranger), except that there were no jets attached and there were fins attached to the gloves and the helmet with a shark look to it, and a pair of flexible swords in his hands. (Yes, it's the JF Shark Ranger, one of the three Spirit Rangers)

On the Gallant Horse, all hell was breaking lose when everybody seen a possible seventh member to the blasted pirates. Especially the prince who felt like the entire universe was against him.

With the Gokaigers, seeing this new form taking out Gormin and Sugomin literally both left and right, "Gai, is this something you forgot to put in your encyclopedias?" Doc asked.

Gai shock his head, "No, this is something I never heard of."

Ahim and Luca were a bit shocked, Marvelous was interested in the guy and Joe was impressed at the fact that there was a form that automatically with two swords, especially watching as this guy charged towards the last three Sugomin, combining the two into one while running, and taking them out with what looked like water soaked blades.

When SilvSpeed realized that he was the last one standing, he decided to start things off by charging full speed.

Faster than anybody realized, the newcomer transformed into Wolzard Fire (Mystic Force Wolf Warrior) and turned around in time for the monster to crash right into the shield, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

This even caused the Gokaigers to flinch, considering how fast the Action Commander was going and how hard he hit the shield, especially with the strength to keep the shield from cracking or flying out, the only thing they can think of was 'That's definitely got to hurt.' As they watched the person walking toward his opponent.

When SilvSpeed recovered enough to get the birds to stop tweeting enough, "You are going to pay for that." He said.

This was when the person decided to finish things. Pulling the sword out of the shield, he ran up and started slashing, with a flaming line following each slash, with the final one being the endgame when flames ignited on the blade in the sword. Turning around, he slowly started to place the sword back into the shield. When the click was heard, the monster fell down and blew up to where he couldn't be enlarged.

Recovering from the shock that somebody got this far on their own, the last being Gai, the Gokaiger, who demorphed, started to bombard him with questions. The only response was when he transformed into Shurikenger (Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger) and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After spending a few hours finding the mysterious ranger, everybody came back exhausted and disappointed because this guy can do more than fight. Navi spoke up "What's wrong?"

Ignoring the bird, "Man who ever that guy was, he sure gave us the slip." Luca said, before falling onto the couch.

"Yet he must have a reason to keep his identity a secret if he had to resort to disappearing like that." Ahim said.

Marvelous was sitting on his chair, "And yet he used a ranger key that we don't have." He said before turning to the resident Sentai expert, "Gai, are you sure you know every single Super Sentai facts or did you forget something?"

Gai looked both shocked and hurt at that statement, considering how big of a fan boy he was of them. Yet before he can counter that, a voice behind them rang out.

"I doubt it, that that was a key that was formed across the Pacific." They all turned to see a man in his late 30s, average length brown hair and green eyes, wearing a gold trench coat, "And sorry about ditching you guys, I had an appointment I had to keep."

"And who are you?" Doc asked, using Gai as a shield, mainly because Luca would attack him if he did.

The man just gave a small answer, "Will Walker, a Ranger who never gave up on the Power," a faint image of the MM Green Ranger appeared in front of him, "And the Gold Pirate King of Power Rangers Pirates."

Well, here is my latest story getting started, and I will bring in all of the American Rangers into this fic, because hey somebody's got to, especially since Saban was too lazy to, along with keys of those that were never used in either Gokaiger or Super Megaforce. If anybody would like to see a past Power Ranger appear on here, let me know, although it would be more like a cameo appearance. Read and Review.


	2. Golden Meeting

RANGER MEETS SENTAI

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Ranger or Super Sentai, or else the Mega War would actually include every single ranger.

After taking a seat on the couch when introductions were through, and thanking Ahim for the tea, he took a sip, "Good tea. What is it, chamomile?" He asked, catching her off guard, but she nodded anyway, to confirm the flavor, "Don't suppose you been to that one tea house that is about a few blocks from here, have you?"

"Tea house?" Ahim asked, tilting her head, since she is just hearing the term for the first time, yet judging by the look in her eyes, she is going to be paying them a visit in the near future.

"Yeah, Sakurai I believe is the name, they even let you sample the inventory." Will told her, before pulling out a box from his coat. Tossing it into the hands of an unexpected Ahim, "That's Ginger Tea, in case you want to expand your horizons a bit."

"Thank you." Ahim said, looking forward to what might be a new hobby in the future.

Taking another sip from his tea, being the one with the ever observant eye, Luca noticed something shining on Will's hand, that was laying lazily on his leg, "So, I take it you're married, Mr. Walker?" She asked, getting people to notice the gold ring on his finger.

"Call me Will." He answered, "I'm not a big fan of formalities." He then placed the now empty cup down, "And yes, been engaged for two years, and married for 10 years." (To put it simply, got engaged during Lost Galaxy and got hitched sometime during Time Force.)

"Why were you engaged for two years?" Ahim asked.

"Well, she was starting her junior year at college, and we decided to wait until sometime after she graduated to start making the wedding plans." Will explained, "And also, I've been busy trying to build up a decent home, that would also serve as the location for the Ranger Cave." He then placed a hand behind his head, "That, and I've been busy writing stories about the adventures of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai, showing people who it is that has been keeping this world safe from all kind of threats."

"Ranger Cave, what's that?" Doc asked

"Wait, you're the one that has been writing the 'The World Protected By Teams of Rainbow' series?'" Gai asked, while pulling out a book from who knows where, with the word, volume 7 included in the title, after getting a nod, "How were you able to get the stories down so easily?"

"I ask the people themselves about their experiences." Will said, making Gai find it hard to believe it was that simple, "Even asked them if they want their names changed, yet believe it or not, they wanted their own names used, especially to honor their teammate who lost their lives halfway or near the end." He looked down, remembering how sad some of them were about how their friends sacrificed their lives for the greater good, "And they didn't hold anything back either, the names of the organizations that created their powers, the friends they made and lost, and the same can be said about my fellow rangers. I write to show people the true price of keeping this world running, and how we need to learn to share with each other if we don't want any of the past to repeat itself."

After gaining a new found respect from their sempai for everything they sacrificed, especially remembering their encounter with Black Condor's spirit, Joe spoke up, trying to get thing back on track, "And what is this Ranger Cave you spoke of?" He asked, peeking everybody's curiosity.

Pulling out what appears to be a smartphone, and talking right into it, "Cecilia, have you and Alpha established a link with the GokaiGalleon?" Will asked.

This was when a monotone, female voice was heard, "Yes Will, we have established a link. Alpha is getting ready to bring it up on both sides."

"Thanks Cecilia." Will said, before getting up, and leading everybody towards the standing console in the room, in front of a big screen. When the screen lit up to reveal what looked like a UFO with a red light, connected to a body, "Hey, Alpha, nice work. Same to you Cecilia." He then turned towards the pirates, "Everybody, meet Alpha 5. Alpha, meet the Gokaigers. We're looking through Cecilia right now."

While five of them gave him a curious look, being the resident tech, Doc figured it out, "Wait, you mean Cecilia is a computer?" He asked, causing the rest to catch up.

Will gave a small smile, "That's right, Cecilia is the computer herself. She has artificial intelligence, and after a few years, has her own personality, including a bit of a stubborn streak." He explained.

"Which I have been told I have gotten from you master." Cecilia said, causing him to shrug his shoulders, meaning that he accepts that part of himself, "Even though it would be a good thing considering how you added some fail safes that only you can access, even without myself being allowed to access them."

"Why is that?" Gai asked.

"Well, the downside of AI is that, along with how you treat it, and help it see things your way, there's also the chance that it would pick up what would be the closest thing to emotions and have trouble accepting the negative aspects, like say, what were to happen if the plan they came up with not only fails, yet also cause more harm than good, especially if the computer realizes that it was done out of arrogance." Will explained, "That is why I put in fail safes that would only respond to me, and me alone, so that way, if Cecilia tries to commit some form of suicide, gets out of control, or even somehow gets hacked by an outside source, I would be able to have something to overcome them."

Now the pirates are definitely starting to see that this person, even though older then all of them, is somebody who has been around long enough to deal with all kinds of choices. "And what about Alpha, did you build him as well?" Joe asked.

Will gave a small sigh, along with Alpha, "No, rebuilt him, and that's a long story that I would rather tell with Alpha here, since this is also his story." He said, "Now Cecilia, show them the Cave." After a few minutes of being awed at the different locations from within, along with the activities, they were definitely impressed. Mainly, Will was able to steer clear of the matter for a while.

Knowing when to back off, especially if the topic involves a great lost, Marvelous decided to ask his question, "So why call yourself the Pirate King?"

"Because I would get weird look if I call myself the Pirate Queen." Will said, getting people to laugh/chuckle/giggle at that smart remark, "But seriously, mainly, after suiting up to save the world from those who want to take control for over 1½ years, and lending a hand to other teams on both sides of the Pacific, the urge just never fully goes away." He said, before pulling out his phone again, and a hologram popped up showing a key that looks like a Gold Pirate, one they are seeing for the first time, "And let's just say, the Zangyack give me more than a reason to do so, especially when they made a return."

"Excuse me, Will," Ahim said, "Can you tell us a bit more about your wife? You haven't told us much, although it sounds like you have not told us everything."

"Understood, although," Will said, after giving a small understanding nod, while also pulling something out of his coat pocket, revealing it to be a photograph, "Well, when you see her, and identify her, well at least one of you would, then you might understand why I would be a bit cautious about telling you her name."

Doc took the photo out of his hands, and he, along with Luca, Ahim, and Gai, gave a loud aww, with Marvelous and Joe giving a silent one. Silent being, that while they are giving a nice smile on the outside, inside, hey, even though guys can appreciate the simpler things in life. In the picture stood Will with a dark haired woman in his right, both with a big smile, and standing in front of them are two children, a daughter that appears to be 5,6 years old, with brown hair, and a son, younger by about a year or two with dark hair, smiling as big, if not bigger than their parents. The picture itself reminded the team what else they're fighting for, even though it's a bit different for each individual.

Barely a minute later, the main five found out why Will kept his wife's identity a secret, when Gai screamed out, going into fanboy mode, "That's Rin from Dairanger." He yelled out, while grabbing the picture out of Doc's hand, and invaded Will's personal space when he got a little too close, "You're married to HououRanger?" He asked, looking like he is about to explode on the spot. After receiving a small yes, he turned around, about to go into one of his hero worship speeches, considering how big a Sentai nut he is, only to ***Whack*** feel a strong pain in the back of his head, shutting him up completely.

"Show some respect towards my wife." Will said, before reclaiming the picture and placing it back into his pocket. Receiving a small apology in return.

"Is that the reason why you were cautious about showing us your family?" Ahim asked., ever the diplomat of the group.

"One of the reasons," Will answered, before checking the time on his phone, "But I better get going, I promised to meet Rin at Ryo's restaurant in about half an hour." He then turned towards them, "If you want to meet my family, feel free to come with." He looked towards the nearest porthole, "Although we would have to take care of some unwanted company." After saying that, he left the ship.

Looking at each other, and knowing full well what company he is talking about, they followed him about a minute or two later.

When his foot reached the ground, he was greeted by Barizorg and Insarn, with a big group of Gormin and Sugormin. He walked towards them without a hint of fear, "My, my, my, a welcoming party just for me." He says with a straight face, the Gokaiger a few feet from him.

"Silence human." Insarn said, "Or else we well do it for you." Sounding like they could pull it off.

"Love to see you try." Will said, as he came to a stop, before pulling out his phone in his right hand, which the Gokaiger have already realized that it doubles as a henshin device, just like their own, "But first, might as well suit up." Pushing a button, the key he showed them popped up in a hologram, before placing it over his left shoulder. He then yelled out "Yo, Ho, Ho, Pirate King Ahoy!" And with a flick of his wrist, along with the rest of his arm, the key flew off the phone and into his body, causing a bright, golden flash. When it died down, everybody was shocked at what was standing between both sides.

Looking like the main five, the main difference being, besides obviously the gold color, is that the braces, along with the color, are bronze color, the coat was longer, looking more like a trench coat, and his hat, looked similar to the one on Kanzen GokaiOh, the final touch being the visor in the shape of a king's crown, upside down. In his hands were his weapons: in the right hand, a rapier sword, with a key slot on top, and in his left, tapping his shoulder, a ranger version of a blunderbuss, with a hidden key slot.

"Power Ranger Pirates, Gold Pirate King." Will said, before pointing the gun to his left, and taking out a few of the foot soldiers with one shot., before going in swinging and shooting.

Watching as the old guy was handling the enemy with little trouble, "Wow, that guy is good." Luca said, wanting to join in the battle.

Joe gave a slight smirk, "Indeed, would be interesting to duel him sometime." He said, his pride as a swordsman wanting a challenge.

Back with Will, after sending a Sugormin with a kick, he pulls out his phone, making what looks like a silver key appear, yelling out "Ranger Transfer!" He then changed into another ranger tht they have never seen before.

What looked like to them GoGoV (Lightspeed Rescue), except that the color is a really shiny silver, with, in place of the white circling with the silver, was a gold belt, along with a gold line going up from the buckle, splitting in two towards the shoulders, ending in gold pad, as well as gold brace on the end of the gloves and boots. The visor on the helmet was shaped like a V, with what looks like a blue M above it on the helmet. "Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger!" Will yelled out, while doing a military salute, giving a name to the Ranger he taken form of, before punching a nearby Gormin.

"Looks like Navi's prophecy really came true." Doc said, while the shiny ranger was shooting what looks like a weird weapon, before changing it into what looks like a hatchet.

"A Ranger of Gold from across the Ocean well show you something more." Ahim said, "Although, I am curious how much Will has to show us?" This got the rest of them asking the same question.

Back with Will, with half of the small fry already gone, "Ranger Transfer!" He then changed into the Red Mystic Force Ranger, taking out a few more with the sword that came with the ranger, before throwing out the curve ball. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Now, the Red Ranger became equipped with a battlizer. (Look it up to see what it looks like.)

Now the Gokaigers' jaws were now on the ground, seeing something that has rarely been seen from the Super Sentai teams. And with this little power boost, the rest of the foot soldiers were wiped out faster than Luca at a jewelry store.

Looking at the two lieutenants, the Gold Ranger swung the two clubs in an x fashion, pushing them back a couple of feet, even with blocking the brunt of the attack. Recovering, showing a few bruises on their bodies, "You haven't heard the last of us Gold Ranger." Barizorg said, before both teleported back to the Gigant Horse.

After powering down, he looked toward the six pirates, "Well, I'm going to meet up with my family now. Hopefully, you know where the restaurant is." Will said, snapping them out of their funk. After a brief chat with each other, they took off to catch up with, at the moment, their newest acquaintance.

Well, here is the latest chapter. Sorry that the fight wasn't much, hard to write when seasonal allergies are clogging up the works. Anyway, Read and Review, and have a happy 4th of July.


	3. Old and New Work Well Together

RANGER MEETS SENTAI

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Ranger or Super Sentai.

The group arrived at the restaurant, where, upon entering, "Dad!" Will got ambushed by his two kids. Picking them up into his arms, "Hey Zoe, Kaku." Will said, greeting his children, before looking at his wife, Rin, approaching him, "Rin." He greeted his wife, before giving her a kiss on the lips, to the ire of the kids in his arms.

"Will." Rin said, after separating her lips from her husbands, taking a few steps back for the Gokaigers to notice a slight bump on her abdomen, "About time you got here."

"Why, you didn't empty out the Ryo's kitchen already, did you?" He asked, getting a punch in the chest, and a blushing wife, as a response, before looking up to see four of the five male Dairangers, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Kou, a fully grown one mind you, spoke up, after the other three gave their answers, "Oh everything is fine," He then used his thumb to point towards the kitchen, "Ryo is in the back, cooking Rin's order."

Will gave a small nod, as he put the kids back on their feet, and lead his family to a nearby table, just as Ryo came out with some food. "Ah, hello Will" He said, as he placed the food down in front of Rin and the kids, "The usual? Sesame Chicken and Southwestern Gyoza?" He asked.

"Just the chicken." Will said, getting a nod as a response.

Ryo looked up at the Gokaigers, "And if you kohai like, I can get you all something for you as well." He said, despite making three of the pirates for being called kohai right in front of them, decided to place their orders anyway, before Ryo went back to the kitchen to tell the cooks what to cook next.

After finding a table of their own, as well as the other Dairangers, Ahim decided to speak up, "Excuse me, Mrs. Rin, but may I ask how long you have been pregnant now?" She asked, not wanting to invade somebody's privacy.

While gulping the food she did have in her month, while placing the hand that wasn't holding the chopsticks on her belly, "About a couple of months now." She said, with a small smile on her face, "And right now, we're all hoping that this one well be born after the Zangyack is gone for good." She then looked at her husband, "Along with him putting his powers to rest."

Will gave a small smile at this, "No guarantees on the last one," He replied, while placing his hand onto her belly, "All I can do is hope that there well no longer be a reason for either one of us to join the fight again."

After going through a few minutes of chatting, with Ryo joining the conversation, while delivering the food, with some well accepted help, making the meal a joyful one, while the Gokaigers were still trying to figure out what Navi's prophecy is supposed to mean.

"Oh hey, Ryo, did Rin give you that gift from your sister?" Will asked.

Ryo gave off a famished look, "Yeah, I got Yoko's little gift," He answered, "And right now, I'm keeping it in storage, trying to figure out when I should start making more of that International food that you keep introducing her to."

"What was it?" Shoji asked.

"A Fondue Pot." Ryo answered.

"I think that's Yoko way of saying you need a girlfriend bud." Will said, getting a good laugh at the guy's expense."

"What's fondue?" Doc asked.

"To put it simply, it's a Swiss dip that you keep warm." Will explained, "It's something usually meant for parties or small get together."

"That reminds me," Rin said, most of her plate long gone, "When are you due for a vacation Ryo?"

Meanwhile, as the Dairangers are having a chat with each other, Will noticed that his kids were having a nice little chat with the Gokaigers, or more like, having a little debate with Gai on which is better, Power Rangers or Super Sentai, which caused him to chuckle a bit. He looked up and noticed that at least a couple of them looked like they had something to ask, "Well, are you going to ask your questions or not?"

"Tell us about those ranger keys you used." Marvelous said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," Luca stepped in, "First you use that one ranger that looks like a shark with two swords, then there is that one you called Titanium Ranger, then you use the MagiRed key,w hich we have, but seems to have something extra."

Will, after taking a bite out of his food, before placing his chopsticks onto the plate, "Well, to put it simply, different countries, different teams, different rules, and different turn outs." He started to explain, "And for the Power Rangers, let's just say, like with Super Sentai, we have our own thing going on." He then pulled his morpher out, and pushed a app, along with a couple of buttons, to show the hologram of the Titanium Ranger key, floating above, slightly rotating, "And this one, Titanium Ranger, is the sixth ranger for the team, Lightspeed Rescue, which is our version of the ones you call GoGo-V, although if I recall, isn't there supposed to be some bounty hunter that they met that could have been close to an ally?"

"You mean Zeek?" Gai asked, knowing full well who he was talking about, "That power was lost when the woman that used it to help the team during a really difficult fight."

Will nodded at this, "Well, the one with the swords, the Shark Ranger, is a bit more complicated, more of a two for one when it came to the original three members of the Jungle Fury team, our version of Gekiranger." He started to explain, "That ranger is what we call a spirit ranger, because to put it simply, it's an animal spirit that's gained a Ranger form by forced means. The other two being the Bat and Elephant Rangers." He surprised them at that info, "When Jungle Fury was fighting Dai Shi, he had three of the masters kidnapped, and thanks to something called the crystal eyes, their animal spirits were forced to become rangers, with the masters controlling their movies. After everything was taken care of, the Spirit Rangers, while can still think for themselves, still need to be summoned from the crystals that were used, and by those who have the corresponding spirit, either the masters, or the rangers that inherited them, Red, Blue and Yellow."

"So if they don't have bodies, how did they get their own keys?" Joe asked.

Will just shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows. As far as we can figure out, like the older Sentai, the older Rangers, including myself, after we sacrificed our powers to get rid of that first invasion, chances are, when they became keys, the Jungle Fury Keys for Red, Blue and Yellow couldn't hold two different powers into something as small as a key." He explained, even though a good portion of that were just them making a few guesses.

Before they could say anything more, the ground started to shake from a nearby explosion. "Let me guess . . ." Will ask nobody in particular.

"Yeah, the prince is throwing a temper tantrum right now." Marvelous said, while the ground shook from the next few explosions.

"Well, no point in delaying it any longer." Will said, while getting up from his seat, along with everyone else. He gave his family a tight hug, using it as motivation to getting out of this fight alive, "All of you stay safe."

"I should be saying that to you." Rin said, not wanting to let go, but would have to anyway.

"Kick some butt dad." Kaku said, with Zoe giving him a confident nod.

Smiling back, "I well." Will responded back, before turning towards his friends, "Watch over them."

"You don't even need to ask us." Shoji said.

After sensing that his family was safe, he looked towards the Gokaigers, waiting by the door, and despite the itch for battle on some of the faces, in their eyes, they say something else.

"Let's go." Will said, getting his morpher out.

When the seven pirates stepped out, "By the way, Will," Doc started to speak, as they faced a big horde of troops, Gormin, Sugormin, Insarn, Barizorg, some bear looking Action Commander (Looks like a copy of Grizzaka from Jungle Fury/Maku from Gekiranger, minus the bear heads and claws.), and finally, to their annoyance, Prince Warz Gill in the lead. "Since you're the 7th Ranger of your group, and there are 6th Rangers and Allies, what category do you fit in?"

Will just gave a simple answer, "I'm the wild card."

When the two sides met halfway, the prince spoke up, "You," He yelled, pointing a finger at Will, "The one who calls himself a king, a pirate king, a titled that so many consider despicable . . ." He started off, trying to make him feel bad, only to be in for a rude awakening.

"And yet when certain individuals decided to help themselves to a world they have no right to a second time, and the pirates just so happen to have the powers of those who said no the first time, and using them to defend this world, then people will pick the pirates over the invaders any day." Will said, before taking a step forward, "And you calling me despicable? Maybe I am to others, but at least I'm not a pathetic coward who goes running behind his father whenever he is over his head."

While the Gokaigers were giving off a small chuckle/giggle at this, Marvelous decided he had enough of this, "Okay, enough of this." He said, as he, along with the rest of the team, and Will, got ready to transform, "Let's finish this up already so that we can go back for dessert."

Everybody gave a smirk, while the main five unlocked their personal keys, Gai putting his into the case of his Gokai Cellular, and Will pushing the button on his morpher to reveal the hologram of his.

Gokaigers- "Gokai Change!"

Will- "Yo, Ho, Ho, Pirate King Ahoy!"

All seven transformed, armed and ready for action. "Let's make this really showy!" Marvelous said, using his signature line, as all seven opened fired while both sides charged started charging towards each other.

After a few slashes with his sword, taking down a little bit of his share, Will pushed the button on his buckle, to pull out two keys. "Joe, Luca, catch." He said, throwing the keys at his intended targets.

Once caught, and looked upon, both Joe and Luca got a good idea what they were holding, especially Joe since he seen the key in his hand used in action before. "These are . . ." Luca started to say, looking at the green Gekiranger key in her hand, Joe's being a light blue.

"That's right," Will said, morpher in hand, revealing the third key, "We are about to become the Spirit Rangers for a bit." After noticing Gai giving him a look, along with giving off a small sigh, before tossing the Titanium Ranger his way. He then yelled out "Ranger Transfer!"

"Gokai Change!"

The four changed into the American-exclusive Rangers.

"GoSilver"

"GekiGreen"

"GekiAqua"

"Jungle Fury Bat Ranger"

Although, the key difference being that Luca's would be a bit similar to GekiYellow, with a blouse above the waist. (Not sure how to describe it.)

While the four taking care of their loads, while the other three were feeling envious at these unique powers, it didn't take long for the three Gokaigers to get fully adjusted to the powers, especially the weapons that come with them. Joe was already adjusting to the wobbliness of the Geki/Shark Sabers, Luca is having a blast with the GekiHammer/Jungle Mace, although every once in a while, the good guys had to duck whenever she decided to use the around the world yoyo trick with said weapon and Gai getting the basics down on the Titanium Laser, in both forms.

Will, after a few graceful moves, he brought out the Jungle/Geki Fans, smacking a few around with the fans folded, before opening up, and swiping away, showing that these fans aren't made for cooling.

After a few minutes, Marvelous yelled out "Hey, let's go Dekaranger!" Pulling out the DekaRed key.

The rest of the team acknowledged this by pulling out theirs, while Will brought out the SPD Shadow Ranger/DekaMaster Key. "Gokai Change/Ranger Transfer!"

"DekaRed!"

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaPink!"

"DekaBreak!"

"Shadow Ranger!"

After the roll call, this included the sirens on the helmets going off briefly, they each continued with their little fight. When he noticed that his group was gone, and sensing danger, he pulled up the Shadow Saber to block the sword fixing to strike him down. "I was wondering how long until somebody got impatient." Will said, not even turning his head towards his opponent.

"You well not lay a hand on the Prince while I'm around." Barizorg said.

Releasing his current transformation, "If you didn't want him to be harmed, especially by crossfire, why hasn't he returned his cowardly butt to his ship by now." Will said, while trading blows with the cyborg.

After getting into another lock, actually feeling surprised that somebody is keeping up with him in terms of the sword, a pirate no less. "The prince well not be harmed as long as I'm around."

Not realizing their positions Will pulled out his gun, "Wanna bet?" He asked, before pointing it towards said prince, who out of fear, started to run, only to *Bang!* "Ow!" get shot in the butt in the process, causing Insarn to rush to his side, and beam both of them back to the flagship.

This caught Barizorg, because this 'pirate' not only hurt and humiliated his prince, he did it right before his eye. And after the slight distraction, it cost him too when Will head-butted him, knocking him away a few feet, took a swipe, causing some damage. Deciding that his place is by his lord's side, he beamed away without even promising some kind of revenge.

Looking back at the others, he noticed that the main five were fighting the bear action commander, fighting him as Denzimen, while Gai got stuck cleaning up the leftover henchmen. Deciding that the commander would be better if all hands are on deck, especially since the main five are just barely holding their own, Will went to help Gai with the loose ends. Pulling out his morpher, he had a key picked out. "Ranger Transfer." He said, just as he started running around the same time he transformed.

Gai is having a bet of a challenge, mainly because he kept getting distracted whenever his transform, and goes into fanboy mode to where he forgets he can use the sixth ranger keys to help with his battles, which in turn, makes him an easy target. This time being no different when a couple of Sugormin held him down, while he struggled to keep the fight going. His salvation came when small gold orbs started taking a few out. He looked to noticed Will, as KingRanger/Gold Zeo Ranger, firing away with the King Stick/Golden Power Staff, before the staff got ready for its finishing move. Yelling out "Gold Rush!" Will yelled out, while the staff got longer, with the ornamental part going straight to the bottom.

Will ran through the group like a black-and-gold streak, to where by the time he reached the other side, and changed back to his default look, the foot soldiers started sparking, before they blew up, while Gai fell on his butt since nobody was there to hold him up. Turning around, "Gai, we're going to have a serious talk later." Will said, catching GokaiSilver off guard, "Right now, we need to help your friends with their little problem."

Gai got up, and ran right behind, with his GokaiSpear by his side.

With the main five, after dropping their latest change, with it being Goggle-V, and the action commander proving that he had the strength, and stamina, to keep fighting, they were trying to figure out what to do next, when he got hit in the face with a big bang. They turned to see Will with his blunderbuss on his shoulder, "So, have you made any progress on how to beat the brute?" He asked, with Gai not too far behind, while the commander is getting back on his feet, looking far from pleased.

Doc, being the analytical one, "Well, trading punches was a bad idea . . ." Started the conversation.

"And using ribbons just made it more mad." Ahim said.

"So now, how about we try for a little speed?" Luca asked, pulling out a Go-Onger/RPM key.

"Sure/Yeah/Fine." Was the reply from the other six. "Gokai Change/Ranger Transfer!"

For the first time ever, there were seven of them, with Gai not using the Go-On Wings, but just the Go-On Silver, and it's definitely different. The only thing different about it with Gai using it is the skirt.

"Let's go." Marvelous said, as the main five speed towards their target, moving as fast as a F-1 formula car, knocking the beast around with punches, while Will and Gai flew towards him, slicing with the rocket daggers, that were also providing their flight.

Seeing the monster was weakening, they all released their forms, so Will stepped aside to let them do their thing, which involved Gai going Gold Mode, using his signature finisher, while the main five brought out the Galleon Buster to finish it off with a literal bang.

Afterwards, with them releasing their powers, all seven walked back towards the restaurant.

Well, here is the latest chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update, been busy dealing with a little something called being a Grown-Up, wither I like it or not. Also sorry about the fight scenes being weak, mixing two worlds is a pain, especially with Super Sentai having a big head start from Power Rangers, so it has been a challenge to figure out how to squeeze some things in. Anyway, Read and Review, I'm going to introduce the Power Rangers Pirates, although the only person I'm using from SMF is Orion, since he is mostly a blank slate thanks to poor character development on Saban's part.


End file.
